Scorchfield
Scorchfield is a ThunderClan deputy. Appearance Scorchfield is a shorthaired white tom with ginger patches and copper eyes. His dark eye color and brooding demeanor make him appear unapproachable to many cats, but he has an undying loyalty to his Clan and the cats who raised him. Overview Scorchfield and his sister Quickstream are raised by a ThunderClan queen named Palefire, and were under the impression that their birth mother had died. Scorchfield greatly admires and loves his foster mother, as well as his father, Shrikethorn, who also had a considerably large role in their kithood. As apprentices, he and Quickstream are predictably inseparable, however Scorchfield had a much greater affinity for battling, fueled by his wish to protect his clanmates and cats like Palefire, who could not fully defend themselves if attacked. Though hard-headed and perhaps too violent, Scorchfield's wishes are innocent. This catches the attention of his mentor, Leafstorm, who was the Clan deputy and one of the fiercest warriors in ThunderClan. Scorchfield and Leafstorm become a feared duo in battles, however it is later revealed Leafstorm had been training in the Dark Forest. Horrified that he had called the dark-hearted warrior his idol and mentor, Scorchfield develops a deep hatred for any cat associated with the Dark Forest. The loss of Scorchfield, who she viewed like a son, causes Leafstorm to revoke her Dark Forest warrior status, despite how dangerous the act would be. One night, at a gathering, Scorchfield and Quickstream - Scorchpaw and Quickpaw - befriend Wrenpaw and Tanglepaw, two WindClan apprentices. Wrenpaw is interested in Scorchpaw, until he makes a biting remark about WindClan and she realizes that he isn't the cat she thought he was. She continues to speak to him at every gathering, however. Soon after he and his sister become warriors, it is revealed that Scorchfield's mother is actually Mottledleaf, a WindClan warrior, and she is alive and well. While Quickstream is a bit shaken by this reveal, Scorchfield simply refuses to acknowledge Mottledleaf at all, because she is not the she-cat who raised him; Palefire is. However, the fact that he is a product of a broken code still does not sit well with him. It isn't until his leader, Spiderstar, chooses him for ThunderClan's deputy in place of Leafstorm that Scorchfield realizes his origin does not matter. He later encounters a WindClan patrol consisting of Wrenflash, Mottledleaf, and Peakmist, where he pulls Mottledleaf aside to tell her that he does not consider her his mother. Mottledleaf simply snorts, stating that she did not plan for nor want kits, but she is impressed at how much of a loyal warrior he turned out to be. This show of kindness lessens the resent Scorchfield holds towards his birth mother, and he finds himself greeting her at gatherings often, while Quickstream is much more eager to speak to her mother for a longer period of time. At one of these gatherings, Scorchfield's temper flares when ShadowClan's medicine cat, Willowbranch, speaks of a prophecy that told of an evil being hidden in one of the Clans. Her recount of the prophecy makes it seem as if this evil cat is hidden in ThunderClan, and Scorchfield becomes angry and nearly swipes the she-cat's ears. To his dismay, his Clanmates do not side with him - save for Quickstream - and it suddenly seems as if he is the dangerous cat spoken by the prophecy. In an attempt to deny this, he makes the situation worse for himself. It isn't until Mistlesong, ThunderClan's medicine cat, steps up to defend him that the crowd of cats calms, and the gathering is dismissed. Spiderstar is disappointed at Scorchfield's actions, though he does not punish him, as Willowbranch's words had ruffled his fur as well. Later, it is revealed that the cat spoken in the prophecy is Flyclaw, a cruel ShadowClan warrior associated with the Dark Forest. There is another part of Willowbranch's prophecy, however, that states that four cats will come together to defeat this evil being; which is not just Flyclaw, but also the Dark Forest as a whole. The four savior cats are Scorchfield, Wrenflash, Shiningbrook, and Mirewater, from ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan, respectively. Though Scorchfield is doubtful of the power the Dark Forest holds, he agrees to help his three companions. Family Tree Category:Tom Category:Deputy Category:ThunderClan